Northern Fjords
Northern Fjords is a medium sized deathmatch map with identical 2v2 and 3v3 versions. Northern Fjords is known for its huge vertical space, abundance of clouds, the "Candy Mountain" in the East, and a very defensive area covered by mountain formations in the West. The height ceiling is at about 1000m. Teams spawn on the opposite sides of the map in the West and East, almost in sight of each other. Only the so called "bridge" which acts as entrance to the Western area covers the view. A part of a warship can be found in the center of the map on the ground. An abandoned outpost is in the far North East. Another part of a warship is located in the far North West with a small snow man in front. Layout Blue Spawn and West The spawn areas differ a lot from each other. The Blue spawn in the West has three different profiles. The biggest area is in the North with terrain getting steeper from North West to South East (B5-D3). At the end in the map center is a rock with a hole, the Bridge - allowing entry or exit to the area low on the ground with cloud cover, or entry to it with good visibility by flying above. However there are still clouds very high in the map center and also in the far West of blue spawn. The second area in the Blue spawn in A3-D2 has a relative low height ceiling considering the ground is very high already. It is surrounded by rocks in the East and South with open paths from those directions. A1-D1 is the third area. There is a passage to go around the huge mountain in the South along the map border. It is also possible to pass above the rock formation to the North. Red Spawn and East The Red spawn area is much more open and has a lot more vertical room than the Blue spawn - a characteristic of this map. Clouds are mostly focused in the map centre, and very high but they are also located in the East at medium altitude. The Candy Mountain (named because of the hole that allows a fly-through) is located in the South East. An outpost with huge pillars can be found in the North East. It is possible to go even farther in the North at the ceiling and enter Blue spawn in the West from a usually unexpected direction. On the ground in the map center lies a huge wreckage. Common Tactics Northern Fjords allows for very versatile combat styles. Lots of open space allows sniping or mid range engagements, but if executed correctly, brawling can be enforced by using clouds and terrain as cover, for example the immense height ceiling. All ships can make a good standing on this map. Height maneuverability favours quick ambushes popping out of the clouds are coming from behind rocks. The Mobula especially, with its superior vertical mobility, suits the map very well. Steady ships with more fire power like the Galleon but also more squishy ships like the Spire can use a lot of hardcover or find a superior height-ground position. As Paritan Rumble and Canyon Ambush, Northern Fjords features wide flanks. It is possible to attack from almost every direction. Therefore sometimes teams camp their spawn, especially the Blue spawn which provides a lot of natural defense. However starting engagements very low or taking position behind the bridge in the center, or even go for a flank from the North or South West can break the best sniper position in Blue's spawn. Category:2v2 Maps Category:3v3 Maps Category:Deathmatch